Nimbleguy
Nimbleguy was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and a minor player of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. He was an Anti-Godmodder android who ran on a very archaic programming language. He was known for summoning Bill Cipher, his exploits in thaumaturgy, and his creation of absurdly complicated weaponry such as Nimbleguy's Tubas. He was also known for the multitude of entities and split personalities that resided in his mindscape before his violent Shatter. Nimbleguy's Minecraft account is Upsilon. His chumhandle is codingGadget CG (6600ff). History DTG2 Nimbleguy joined the game in Act 2, in the middle of the Homestuck Invasion. He quickly gathered thaumaturgical and magical resources to try and attack the [[Black Monolith|'Black Monolith']], but wasn't very successful. After making several random attacks, Nimbleguy went on multiple endeavors. He started to summon Bill Cipher and also used the Infinity Seal's power to start developing an unknown charge. While the first two charges went on, Nimbleguy acquired some tubas, a taglock of the Godmodder, mycelium, void powder, pure nostalgia, some magic items, copper ingots, and ferrous ingots. Nimbleguy used half of the ingots in a failed attack. He combined the nostalgia and void powder to create Nostalgic Void Powder, combined the copper and ferrous ingots to create Ferropper Ingots, and then changed the tubas into Ferropper, letting them be controlled electrically. Nimbleguy then combined the Ferropper Tubas with the magic items, making them Magical Ferropper Tubas that could fire elemental/magical weaponry if there was something to control them with. He then attempted to combine those Tubas with the Nostalgic Void Powder to create Nostalgic Void Magical Ferropper Tubas that also held the powder of void weaponry and null cubes. However, since they would be too powerful for the Alchemiter to produce, Nimbleguy was forced to manually combine them using Salis Mundus. Nimbleguy then tamed and summoned a Nyan Cat while creating a voodoo poppet of Calamity. The poppet didn't do anything since TwinBuilder noped it under improper spelling (not knowing poppet was actually an archaic spelling of puppet). Once the Nyan Cat instantly died, Nimbleguy gathered its remains as an item. He then acquired a Raspberry Pi and summoned Bill Cipher to the field for the first time as an Anti-Godmodder, using his mental abilities to combat enemies. Immediately afterward, the charge Nimbleguy developed from the Infinity Seal activated. It was the Mono-Seal Annihilator, a complicated weapon specifically engineered to destroy the Infinity Seal, but also break into radioactive waste after death. The Annihilator fired, successfully dealing damage to the Infinity Seal and knocking it to 1 HP, but the resulting waste caused the Monolith to be inaccessible without creating a bridge over the hostile material. Afterwards, Nimbleguy combined the Rapsberry Pi and the remains of Nyan Cat into the Nyan Pi, a powerful miniature supercomputer that draws from the power of every Nyan Cat. After summoning an adorable Pet Penguin, Nimbleguy combined the Nyan Pi with the Godmodder's Taglock to create the Godmodding Nyan Pi, creating a computer that has the capability to rival the Godmodder in power if it gains an obscene amount of energy, but in its current state, only has the power to take nearly any item that it wants from the Void, barring any overpowered items. Nimbleguy and Bill Cipher proceeded to go on adventures with poppets and build the bridge to the Monolith until Nimbleguy's items finished up charging. Nimbleguy then used all the items he had gathered up to create the Mushroomy Godmodding Nyan Nostalgic Void Magical Ferropper Tubas upgraded with Raspberry Pi, known in short as Nimbleguy's Tubas. The resulting weapon has the powers of the Void and Null energy, able to shoot null cubes, tubas, exploding Nyan Cats, nostalgia, mushroom bombs, elemental beams, and void essence. The Ferropper the Tubas are made out of are used to let the Raspberry Pi electrically control every aspect of the Tubas, and the Tubas themselves can draw nyan and void power to use in attacks and/or take anything they want from the Void as ammunition. The tuba acts as a base, the nostalgia upgrades everything, the magic items are used to augment the void powder's hidden secrets, and the mycelium acts as a focuser, letting the weapon change the ammunition it's using on the spot. The item cannot be destroyed unless the Magic Items, Godmodder's Taglock, and Void Powder are rendered useless, and it is soulbound to Nimbleguy himself. Lastly, it can be programmed with additional abilities and special attacks that require separate charges. The object used up the rest of Nimbleguy's Salis Mundus and took a while to make. While Nimbleguy's Tubas charged, Nimbleguy also charged up auxiliary items for Bill Cipher, such as his Cane and Wheel. These all greatly increased his power and made him a formidable force within the game. Before Nimbleguy could increase Bill's power to immense lengths, Bill died. Using the last of his strength, Bill gave his Formal Wear and teleported away into the mindscape. The charges that would have gone into more Formal Wear were funneled into a new charge for Rumble McSkirmish. Shortly afterwards, Nimbleguy's Tubas finished charging. Nimbleguy put a case on the Raspberry Pi of the weapon and started creating upgrades for it, the first being a Freeze, Jolt, and Nyan Cube modes. Nimbleguy himself gained the abilities of Breath Fire and Mind. He then duplicated the Tubas and shoved the duplicate into a Void Safe that only he could access. As part of the deal Nimbleguy and Bill Cipher had made when Bill was summoned, Bill entered Nimbleguy's mindscape after his death. There, Nimbleguy upheld his end of the deal and gave Bill another duplicate of Nimbleguy's Tubas for him to keep. However, Bill soon went rogue and hijacked Nimbleguy's body for himself. Nimbleguy's internal processes contained Bill Cipher, interpreting him as a virus in the system, and locked him away into the recesses of Nimbleguy's mindscape. A new being in Nimbleguy's mindscape was revealed, Gerbil, a program that had the task of powering Nimbleguy's android body. While Nimbleguy and Gerbil talked, Bill Cipher escaped from his prison. The mindscape nearly deleted Bill Cipher again, thinking he was a virus, but Nimbleguy managed to convince his software that Bill was not a virus, protecting him. Nimbleguy then programmed Mushroom Bomb, Super Power Ninja Turbo Neo Ultra Hyper Mega Multi Alpha Meta Uber Prefix Combo, Void, Null Cube, Nostalgia, and Tuba Cannon modes onto the Tubas, using them to fuel devastating attacks. He then investigated some hidden buttons in his mind which led to some OS-switching shenanigans. Through these antics, a benevolent virus named Virus was revealed who managed to avoid deletion in order to upgrade Nimbleguy's solid-state drive and make it more resistant to corruption before leaving. After messing around with some penguins, trying and failing to enter/attack TwinBuilder's mindscape, and acquiring/wearing a Raspberry Helmet, Nimbleguy successfully summoned Rumble McSkirmish. Nimble was able to trick Rumble into helping him by saying that the Godmodder and Doc Scratch had killed his father. During the Shatter, Nimbleguy and his entities sided with Build, raising his Predomination Bar after several unsuccessful attacks against Split. Meanwhile, Nimbleguy found that he was starting to become corrupted. He requested that his backup program, Backup, would create a backup of him - but Backup was missing a crucial ingredient for the process, a Life Circuit. Before anything else of note could happen, Nimbleguy, along with everyone else, entered Scratch's Manor. Because Scratch's Manor wasn't in a code-based environment and Nimbleguy couldn't access its internet, Nimbleguy's android body shut down, leaving only Gerbil, who gained form outside of the mindscape, as the person to act for Nimbleguy. After a brief quest to find battery power and a stable internet connection, Nimbleguy's power was restored, and he also gained the Pac-Man ability (the power to eat/gain powers of enemies). Virus reappeared after a long absence and got caught up to speed of the events that had happened. However, Backup promptly became corrupted, turning into a malevolent being that spoke in red. Pukcab went on a rampage, scanning those around him to see who he could beat in a strife. Virus managed to restore the real Backup, and the two almost started a large fight before Doc Scratch stepped in and vetoed the plotline for being "too confusing". Backup and Pukcab then lived in an uneasy harmony like normal split personalities would while Gerbil and Bill Cipher attacked the enemies of Scratch's Manor. After several turns, however, Pukcab staged a temporary takeover of the mindscape, deleting Virus before Backup and Nimbleguy managed to take back control and silence Pukcab. Nimbleguy then messed around with 8-balls and the Cueball Viewfinder while trying to summon the FEZ and settle on a proper chumhandle. Ten turns later, Nimbleguy's chance of corruption once again rose to critical levels. This time, the main program itself was corrupted, resulting in the formation of Yugelbmin. Yugelbmin tricked Backup into shutting down, but Bill Cipher promptly started up an antivirus program to get rid of Yugelbmin, assuming temporary control of Nimbleguy. Bill started summoning a Void Gem to augment the FEZ powers Nimbleguy gained, but Yugelbmin returned, taking over the mindscape once more. Yugelbmin and tried to fight Bill, their relationship devolving into petty acts of aggression. Yugelbmin tried to weaponize Nimbleguy's FEZ powers while Bill actually tried to progress in Scratch's Manor. Ultimately, Yugelbmin erased Bill Cipher and deleted the backups from Nimbleguy's mind, assuming complete control. Yugelbmin acted in Nimbleguy's place, using powerful attacks with Nimbleguy's Tubas against the Red Dragon. Pukcab reappeared as well, making further attacks. During the End of Disc 1, Bill Cipher came back with a plan, restoring the mindscape to a point before Yugelbmin's takeover and making Nimbleguy the core personality once more. After the End of Disc 1 subsided and the fight against Doc Scratch started, Nimbleguy willingly relinquished control to Pukcab in order to fuel the most powerful attacks possible. In his unhinged state, Pukcab used many powerful attacks against Scratch. However, when Lord English appeared, Pukcab, Nimbleguy, and Backup all shut down due to fright. This left only one possible program that could fight English, a nihilistic Void-centered personality known as Null. Using his powers, Null took the fight directly to the Cairo Overcoat and even gave Nimbleguy's Tubas their own Finale Operandi. Null also gave the Tubas Glitch powers and their very first upgrade: Primal, a power centered around the elemental aspects of thaumaturgy. Using his mystical powers and the powers of the Tubas, Null continued fighting even after Lord English was killed and the players took the fight to Yggdrasil. However, when the Tubas deployed their Finale Operandi on the Crockercorp Forces besieging the First Block, a corrupted form of Null appeared, known as Void. With the arrival of Void, Nimbleguy's mindscape decided that enough was enough, and its Core System Services prepared for "drastic measures": the Shatter. The personalities and programs of Nimbleguy formed two armies: Non-Corruption and Corruption. On the Non-Corruption side was Nimbleguy, Backup, Bill Cipher, Gerbil, and Null. On the Corruption side was Yugelbmin, Pukcab, a Corruption Mainframe made up of millions of corrupted computers, and Void. Acting as the narrator and neutral party was Core System Services. With that, the Shatter began. In a matter of two turns, everyone on Non-Corruption was killed (barring Null, who still had 1 HP). At this point, Core System Services jumped into the battle, revealing himself to actually be Virus. Virus decimated the Corruption side, leaving only Void. Void then used his Nega-Tubas to destroy Virus, proclaiming himself as the winner of the Shatter. Before he could gain apotheosis, Null revealed that he was still alive and that he had acquired the Tubas of the Scratch, a pair of tubas were so powerful that they could initiate the Scratch. Null used them to Scratch the Shatter, but in a special way. The Scratch would combine the powers of the Corruption side with the personalities of the Non-Corruption side, effectively removing the Corruption side from Nimbleguy's mind. After Null activated the Scratch, Void panicked and destroyed Null, but with no way to stop the Scratch. At the same time as the First Block's Scratch, Nimbleguy scratched, resulting in him heavily glitching. His text became garbled to the point of incomprehensibility. The narration had to be put into Shatterterminals as a result. The glitching continued until only one option was given: to continue the current timeline, which was the combining one, or to go to Timeline ERROR. This almost would have created a doomed timeline if not for Nimbleguy completely breaking, due to having an action deviating from the Alpha Timeline's predestined plan. Eventually, Nimbleguy completely broke, and all his parts malfunctioned and died. At the start of Act 3, Gerbil had to take over Nimbleguy's body and ask the other players for help in repairing the broken parts of Nimbleguy. He then used the in-progress charges for Count Bleck, Tippi and Quentin Trembley to fuel the creation of the Beta Glitch, a powerful corrupted monstrosity. Gerbil then started charging two new upgrades for the Tubas, Time and Machine. He then joined Erelye's Sidequest, helping TheLordErelye with his amnesia/insanity and also going on a proper quest to repair Nimbleguy. While in the sidequest, Gerbil went on experiments in alchemy and infusion. Gerbil and Nimbleguy then became two separate beings, with Void gaining control over Nimbleguy's body after resurfacing. After a short time, all the parts in Nimbleguy's body were repaired, and the only thing left to do was create a backup. Finally, Nimbleguy was restored and placed back in charge of his own body. Nimbleguy commanded Core System Services to delete Corruption and give its abilities to the members of Non-Corruption, therefore finishing the job the Scratch started. Nimbleguy also nerfed the Tubas to comply with the OP Scale and tested out some of his new weaponry, such as the Staff of the Primal. After the repair, Corruption was not very powerful due to the effects of the Scratch, so Nimbleguy was able to get Core System Services to delete Corruption permanently. DTG0 Nimbleguy appeared briefly during DTG0, but soon vanished once more. However, he has since returned. Entities * Bill Cipher (40 posts) A cunning dream demon that only resides in the mindscape. * Rumble McSkirmish: (40 posts) A hand-to-hand combat fighter from the hit video game Fight Fighters. * Pet Penguin (1 post) Does absolutely nothing except be cute! Programs/Personalities * Nimbleguy: The main program. Speaks in standard formatting. * Backup: A benevolent program that appears when a virus is detected or a fatal error occurs. Can also perform system checks and backups. Speaks in Courier New with a cyan color. * Bill Cipher: A malevolent dream demon that teleported into Nimbleguy's mindscape after he was defeated on the battlefield. Speaks in an orange color. When he takes over Nimbleguy's body, he speaks in a blue color. Left Nimbleguy's mindscape in Act 3. * Gerbil: A benevolent gerbil program that powers Nimbleguy. Speaks in a brown color. * Virus: A benevolent virus that helped Nimbleguy deal with corruption. What's still awake of Eglarbroad Vandelsnatch. Helped Nimbleguy with corruption. Speaks in a dark green color. * Pukcab: A corrupted version of Backup that was removed in the Shatter. Speaks in Courier New with a red color. * Yugelbmin: A corrupted version of Nimbleguy. Speaks in Courier New with a purple color. * Null: A program that rarely comes out and has control over Void. Speaks in Arial with a grey color. * Void: A corrupted version of Null that has control over Null. Speaks in Terminal. Inventory * Raspberry Helmet: A Raspberry Pi in the form of a helmet. * Cute-Penguin-Screen * Nimbleguy's Tubas: A set of very powerful tubas with the ability to have special attacks programmed into them. * Void Safe: A safe that can only be accessed by its user. * Golden Cane: Bill Cipher's cane.Taken by Bill in Act 3. * Providence's Topper: Bill Cipher's top hat. Taken by Bill in Act 3. * The Cipher Wheel: Bill Cipher's wheel. Taken by Bill in Act 3. * Beef Cloak Backup * Raspberry Pi: A powerful Raspberry Pi.Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:DTG0 Category:Nimbleguy